True loveish
by TheAlmightyComposer
Summary: Why am I so mean to Yugi? Maybe it's because of his friends. Maybe because he scared me when he left under the curse. Or maybe it's because he can touch things. suck at summaries. rated M for future chapters ;3
1. Circus

**Shugo:YESSSSSS! FINALLY MANAGED TO POST WITHOUT IT DELETING ITSELF! **

**Neko:...Meow? **

**Yami: I agree with Neko. **

**Yugi: Same here. **

**Shugo: Shuddup. Neko, disclaim! **

**Neko: Shugo sora does not own anything exept for storylines and me :3**

**"talking" **

**/mind link/ **

_**Lyrics **_**if I use them**

Chapter 1: Circus

Huh. Look at him, running like a circus is the best thing in the world. Please. I can think of one hundred places better than some crummy tent filled with con men. "C'mon guys, we want to get the good seats for the show!" That's Yugi, my host. Or Hikari. Either word would do. Because he completed the puzzle I am bound to him and his wishes, I must serve him without complaint, blah blah blah. Stupid rules. Joey smiled and ran to Yugi, passing through me on the way. Argh! I hate it when people do that, it gives me pins and needles. In case you haven't noticed, I'm invisible. Well, almost. Yugi can see me, but that doesn't count for much.

"Hey boys!" a shrill voice called and I sighed inwardly. So, Tea made it after all. Crap. I was hoping to not get a headache today.

"Hello Tea!" Ryou called, making me burst out laughing. His accent is too hilarious! Hey, I've been trapped inside a puzzle for five thousand plus years. Cut me some slack. Yugi smiled and walked over to Tea.

"Hurry up, you'll miss the show!" he said sweetly. Tea instantly smiled and grabbed Yugi's hand. That irked me. Why is she being so familiar around him?

"Hey Yugi, you never told me you had a girlfriend! Maybe those condoms Gramps got you for Christmas aren't useless after all!" I yell out, grinning evilly. Hahahahaha! Score! Oh man, his face is as red as a tomato. /Y...YAMI!/ He mind-screams at me, making me laugh. Maybe I did go overboard... why am I so mean to Yugi? Whenever I'm in control I'm really polite. Maybe its envy that he has control of the body that we share most of the time. Maybe it's that he has good friends while I have none. Maybe it's because he sacred me when he left with the Orichalcos curse. Or maybe it's that he can touch things. One of my secret wishes is to be able to touch someone. Not in a dirty way, it's just that I can't touch anything. I pass through it. Oh sure, when I'm duelling in Yugi's body I can grab the cards, and Joey hit me once, but I don't actually feel anything. It's like in a video game. You push the right buttons and you know you've picked up the item, but you can't feel it in your hand.

"You ok, Yugi?" Tea asked, snapping his attention to her.

"N...nothing!" he snapped, then wrestled his hand out of her grip and sprinted to Joey and Ryou. I smirked. Take that, Bitch. Tea sighed in exasperation.

"Why does he always do that?" Well, I might have something to do with it. "...It doesn't matter though, as long as the other Yugi keeps coming out..." She paused to giggle dreamily. "It doesn't matter what he does!" then she skipped off after the others. Wait...Tea likes me, not Yugi? Well, that's awkward. Why do Yugi's friends have to be so complicated? I followed the gang into the circus tent, hovering behind Yugi. He looked up at me, eyes shining like stars. /Isn't this great?/ he sent to me. Ha.

/sure, 'cause I love sitting in a tent watching bad actors/ I shot back. Yugi sighed.

/C'mon Yami, at least try to enjoy it.../ He was cut off by the ringleader shouting.

" Hello, and welcome to the show!"

End chapter 1

**Shugo: Yay! The editing sucks tho. grammar help is apreciated! **

**Neko: Review please! She'll be more likely to write another chapter if you do. **


	2. Psychic hooker

**Shugo: oh my god I'm not dead! And I actually managed to post this! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD **

**Yami: It only took you about a year… **

**Shugo: don't squash my victory! But to those few people who read it all that time ago and favourite it, I am sincerely sorry. I was caught writing Yaoi, and now I am stalked online by my parents… **

**Yugi: owch. **

**Shugo: yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any other fandoms that come up, they all belong to original owners, yadda yadda… on with the story that you all seem to like for some reason! **

Ugh…this is so boring! Oh wow, he can swing through the air on a swing! So exiting! NOT. I snuck a glance over at Yugi. He can't seriously be enjoying this… /hey, Other Me! Isn't this great?/he sent at me, his eyes shining like stars. Oh, he was not serious./You must be crazy, this is the worst stuff I've ever seen./ I snorted, smirking at the angry glare I got. / You can't enjoy anything, can you?/ /shut up!/ I retaliated angrily. I could enjoy stuff, I just wasn't easily amused by a lady playing with hula hoops! Grumbling, I turned to face the ring once more. "And now, Madame Vanessa, the lovely damsel of the stars! Witness her fortune-telling skills and connection with the afterlife!" the ringmaster shouted, making me laugh. They seriously expected people to believe that crap? Ha! /Ohmygosh! I wonder if she can sense you Yami! / what the… oh my god, he actually believed this crap! Yugi was way too gullible. Out came the so-called fortune teller, clothed in a thin purple veil and various other slutty items of clothing. Maybe she sold herself to the spirits she saw? Hey, maybe I could….. Immediately Yugi's eyes widened and he whirled around to glare at me, flushing madly. oh crap…. I must of let that thought slip through the mind link. / Yami! S,stop thinking…. Immoral thoughts about that girl! / He mind-shouted at me. Huh… I didn't know you could stutter through the mind link. It was kinda cute. "aww, is the shrimp jealous that I'm more likely to get laid than you are?" I teased. Maybe I could rill him up, maybe kill some of the boredom of this lame circus. My wish was granted. / YAMI! Shut up! I…I could get laid if I wanted to! / I couldn't help laughing. He was as likely to get laid as Michael Jackson was to rise from the dead! ... Actually, since I'm technically dead, it wouldn't be such of an impossible feat, but still. / Stop it! Why are you so mean to me? / he sent, tears in his eyes. Oh…. I, I didn't mean to make him cry…. What do I do? I refuse to apologise, but normally I don't go this far…. I ended up just looking away and not talking to him. Not the smartest move I've made…. Yugi's sadness quickly turned to anger. / Fine, be that way / he snarled, then turned to face the front in a huff. Suddenly the fortune teller screamed. Whoa! Where did that come from? "I feel it!" she shrieked. "There is an otherworldly spirit among us!" What the fuck….. what crack was she flying on? She pointed a frantic finger at Yugi, startling both of us. "You! You have…. You have a spirit attached to you!" She wailed. No way! There's absolutely no way she should know about me! "Uh, um, I…." Yugi stuttered, completely freaked out. / This is your fault! / /How is this my fault? She shouldn't be able to even sense me! / I snapped back. "come down, let me help you." Madame Vanessa called, beckoning her slim fingers at Yugi. Sheesh… she could have been seducing a rich man into a brothel. After a quick nod from the ringmaster, Yugi reluctantly crept down into the arena, ignoring his friends encouraging cheers. I see…They thought this was a setup. They can keep believing that, I don't want to end up in a zoo. "What is your name, child?" the fortune teller asked. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Oh please…. This was so stupid. You know what else is stupid? The fact that joey and the others still haven't realized that I'm another soul inside Yugi; they just think that he has multiple personality disorder. They're such idiots…. especially Tea. If she thinks I'm just another version of Yugi, then why is she in love with me? "Uh, Yu, Yugi" Yugi stuttered quietly in response. Madame Vanessa gently stroked Yugi's cheek. Wait, WHAT? What the fuck was she doing to _my_ Hikari? I'm the only one who's allowed to make Yugi feel flustered like this! Me! "So child, is this spirit mean to you?" she cooed. Yugi glanced up at me, worried, then his face hardened and he nodded wordlessly. I wasn't that bad…. Was I? The Fortune teller frowned. "I see. So it is an evil spirit" she muttered darkly, catching Yugi by surprise. "Er, it's not really an evil spirit…" He stuttered. Well, that's confusing. First he says that I'm mean, and then he sticks up for me? He needs to learn to make up his mind. "Child" Madame Vanessa said sternly. "It's the Demon that is telling you that. Don't worry, I shall free you from His curse." Oh, that was_ it_. I was not going to stand here and take this shit! /Yugi, let me take control./ I sent harshly, already sliding into his body. He turned to stare at me with wide, frightened eyes. / no! g, get out! Ahh…/ huh…. Why was he going so red? But that wasn't a problem for now, he was starting to fight back. Damn…. But there was no way in hell that I was letting her call me a Demon and get away with it! I was entitled to at least scare her. Unfortunately for me, little miss psychic soon realized what was going on. "Servant of heaven, hear my plea! Banish this demon to the place that it once came!" she shrieked. So not what I needed right now. /ugh….Y, Yami…/ Oh shit, what was wrong with him? He was all red and sweating! He looked like he was in pain…. Should I really go through with this? /YAMI!/ he cried, then fell silent as I took control. Well, it was too late to back out now. "Who are _you_ calling a demon!" I growled. Ha! Oh, the look on her face! So worth it. "D, demon! Begone! Disappear back into the void!" she screamed, frantically waving her hands in the messy pattern of a cross. Did she seriously think that would do anything? She was dumber than I thought! Grinning evilly, I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her from the ground, relishing her anguished cries. Of course the audience was eating it up, even Yugi's friends. They screamed and laughed and pointed like it was some gigantic joke. Fine with me, they'd stop laughing soon enough. "Vanish, vile psychic, Become one with the shadows!" I roared, my lovely shadow magic coiling around my hand up to her neck. Ahh, I love it. The way it chills me to the bone, wrapping itself around me as it murmurs… _welcome back, Master, welcome back! _It chitters, hissing in delight. Hn… It had been a while since I'd used it… I wonder why? It's not like I didn't like sending people insane… I could just hear the laughter stop through my warm cloak of darkness as it turned into gasps and screams, sending the shadows wild with delight. Fools. Shadow magic relishes agony, it powers it up! Screaming would only make it better. The woman kicked and writhed, screaming as the shadow magic forced it's way down her throat, sending her into convulsions as the shadows showed the psychic her worst nightmare… /STOP! Godammit Yami, STOP NOW! / The force of Yugi's message sent me reeling forwards. No… not now! The shadows sensed what was going on and coiled angrily around me, almost possessively. _Quickly Master, do it now! Before it's too late…_ It hissed. / Yami, no! Please stop… please…/ I had to stop at that. Is he…sobbing? Oh my God, he is… The darkness responded to my uncertainty, swarming around Madame Vanessa. _Do it! Send her plunging into my depths! _It shrieked. What do I do? /…I have no choice. Get out, or I'll force my way back into control! / That did it. I let the shadows drop, sending the woman clattering to the ground. Don't get me wrong, him forcing his way in isn't painful… It's just _too_ pleasurable, if you get my drift. It, it's like… aw, there's no decent way to explain this… It feels like he's taking me, okay? To make things worse, it's like_ he's_ on top, and he's a damn flirt. If I try to resist, it just makes it worse…or better, take your pick. It frustrates me so bad… both sexually and emotionally. It's way too embarrassing! Of course, Yugi doesn't know that, he just knows it's an effective way to regain control. I can't help glaring at Madame Vanessa, who was sprawled out on the floor and panting. "Be thankful that my host talked me into being merciful, wench." I snarled, delivering a well-aimed kick at her slumped figure. Yeah, because I so wasn't scared into it…Leaning in close, I whispered in her terrified ear. "If you ever try to seduce my Hikari again, no matter what he says, I _will_ kill you. Understand?" Swallowing thickly, she nodded slightly. Humph. Serves her right. Arrogantly I strode through the crowd to my seat, smirking as they moved away in fright. Let's see Yugi get out of this one… Quickly I left his body, watching him gasp like a fish out of water… and start to cry. What the fuck? Why is he crying? I helped him out, for God's sake! That woman was flirting with him! "I, I'm sorry… I can't control him! I'm really sorry! H, he thinks Madame Vanessa's a threat for some reason…" He hiccupped, and just like that, the incident was forgotten. The crowd swarmed around him, rushing out apologies as they hastily reassured him it wasn't his fault. Little brat… what does he think he's doing, charming people like that! I don't know why, but it makes me angry. I need to blow off some steam… I drift out of the tent, relying on the mind link to tell Yugi where I was. Bloody asshole… I was only trying to help, the jerk! I curled up in a ball, scowling over my knees. Jerk jerk jerk! Why… why did he have to replace me like that? I'm his Yami, the one that's supposed to be closest to him! I won't let anyone else touch him! _Why don't you just kill them all?_ My head shot up at that, finally noticing the tendrils of darkness swooping around my head. Oh… so that's why my thoughts were getting so possessive. Figures. In case you haven't realized, shadow magic can affect your thoughts. That was why I was so upset that Yugi was charming other people… wasn't it? Yes, that's all it was. It wasn't like I loved him or anything… the midget jerk. /Yami! Where are you?/ Yugi called through the mind link, startling me out of my thoughts. / Nowhere interesting, _jerk_. / I sent back sourly, shutting off the mind link before he could respond… and of course he just had to round the circus tent to where I was sitting. Well then… this is awkward. At least for me anyway, but the naïve idiot just ran up to where I was. "You idiot! Never leave me alone like that! They were everywhere and they wouldn't leave me alone and the girls kept flirting with me and…" Yugi paused in his rushed cry for some much needed oxygen. "And I missed you! I'd thought you'd gone! Never make me worried like that again! You know I didn't mean what I said to that poor lady… and why did you try to kill her? I, I don't want to be a murderer, but I don't want you to leave either…" His rant trailed off into sobs as he leant his head where my shoulder would be if I wasn't intangible, letting his tears drip through my ghostly form. I… he… he worried about me…he doesn't want me to go, he wants me to stay with him, no matter what… somehow I got immense pleasure from that knowledge. "I'm sorry Yugi… I just thought you were mad at me. She was making you uncomfortable, and I didn't like that" I told him, leaving out the jealous thoughts that raced through my brain at the time. His eyes widened as a gorgeous smile spread across his face. Oh gods, he was cute… wait? What? "You… you were trying to protect me? That's so sweet!" He laughed happily, the tiniest hint of red crawling across his cheeks. What? I was a pharaoh! I was many things, b, but never sweet! I tried to protest, to say that he was wrong, but my body betrayed me. I just flushed red and mumbled out a few incoherent sentences. Thanks voice, glad you could help out. Yugi, for his part, just giggled at my discomfort. "Aww, don't worry Pharaoh! It's nothing to be embarrassed about! I think it's rather cute!" he sang, jumping up. CUTE! Wh, wha… "I'll get us some cotton candy! And don't worry about the whole lack of taste buds thing, I'll let you be in control for a while so you can eat it." He added thoughtfully, then skipped off to the cotton candy stand, leaving me completely stunned. Wh… what the fuck was that? I, he… cute… oh gods. I found my eyes trailing to where Yugi was running, settling on the spiky haired teen. He looked really good… Seriously, what was wrong with me today?

**Shugo: You is in luuuuurve! **

**Yami: no I'm not! / **

**Yugi:… hey, what happened to Neko? **

**Shugo: oh, her? She died. I have a new OC family now! Ringo will be taking over Neko's duties. Say hi Ringo!  
Ringo: oh hai! **

**Shugo: go on Ringo, fufil you're first duty as the OC captian of this story! **

**Ringo: Okay! Thank you so much for the favourites, and for the one review! I promise she'll start updating again… thank you again! *hands out Yami muffins***


	3. selfproclaimed enternal punishment

**Shugo: I decide to check my emails on holidays in Queensland to find reviews! Thank you so much! I feel so loved. :D **

**Ringo: It was the Yami muffins that did it! **

**Shugo: ehehee… Yami muffins. :3 **

**Yugi: what? **

**Ringo: Inside joke. **

**Yami: I…see. -.-; **

**Ringo: mkay, Shugo does not own Yugioh, only story plot and me. So don't sue! Or you get no muffins! **

"Yami! I'm back!" Yugi's voice snapped me out of my bored daydream, his short arms laden with cotton candy. Yes! That's the best damn thing these people ever invented, along with cup ramen and those black boxes that flashed pictures at you. Duel monsters didn't count, because technically we Egyptians thought of it first! Stupid Pegasus, taking all the credit for our millennia of hard work. Ah, I can bitch about that later, now I had to focus on the highly amusing task of watching Yugi attempt to eat one of the fluffy, god-send pink sugar clouds. He seemed incapable of eating it, spending all of his time pulling off measly strands to drop in his mouth. Stupid and pointless, if you ask me. If they give it to you on a stick, you treat it like any other stick-bound food. You just bite straight into it, flinging spare pieces everywhere as you devour it… hah, I'm grinning just from the thought. Of course Yugi has to be horrified by this, telling me that it's not polite to eat that way in front of people. I bet that when I was Pharaoh that I never had to worry about Yugi's stupid equtette, or whatever he called it… Not that I actually know for sure. I don't suppose you would get just how frustrating that is for me. I mean, if you had a long list of people trying to kill you, you'd at least like to know what you did, right? But nooo, when I ask they just all sneer like I should know and try and stab me with something. It's so infuriating! Well, I'm sure I had a good reason for doing whatever I did. Or maybe I didn't. Who knows. "…Hellooo? Are you in there? Yami?" I swear, if he waves his hand in front of me again I'm gonna bite it off, but I guess I was spacing out. I just glare at him in reply, harrumphing as he just shoves the candy through my face. And he was the one going on about manners! It's incredibly rude to do that to a spirit, you know. It just reminds them about the hopelessness of their situation. You should remember that, in case you ever are lucky enough to have a spirit attached to you. That was sarcasm, by the way. It's not really lucky at all. Of course, being the naïve little idiot he is, Yugi doesn't notice his mistake. He just carries on tearing bits off the cotton candy, chatting away as he munches. "You know, you should really think about your actions before you do them. Now Joey and the others will be all cautious around you, except maybe Ryou. He has to deal with Bakura, so maybe he'll understand. I hope Tea will…" Yugi trailed off, unaware of my discomfort. That bitch better not understand, she should freak out and leave me and Yugi alone. Then I could continue my half-life without having to worry about the irrational jealousy that sprung up whenever Yugi was near her. It was giving me the creeps. Wasn't it considered bad if a boy was possessive of another boy? I dunno… I kinda zoned out when Yugi attempted to explain customs of this time to me. He gave up after a while when I kept twisting his words, cracking up when I pushed him to teach me some of the more interesting traditions. Too bad the only one I remember is the double meaning behind 69. Heh… that one is pure genius. Whoever first noticed that deserves a good spot in the afterlife. "Hey, what're you grinning about?" Yugi asked, finally removing the cotton candy from my head. It's about time. Well, since he wanted to know… "Oh, I'm just remembering some of the customs of this world." I said, grinning as he yelps. He knows exactly what I'm going on about. "Y, Yami! Stop bringing that up! I knew I shouldn't have told you that…" Damn right he shouldn't have. It was too much fun to bring it up and watch him squirm.

"There you are! I say Yugi, you certainly surprised everyone in the tent by running away. Are you alright?" hm, that sounded British, so that meant… oh, Gods no. Ryou Bakura jogged up to Yugi, his white hair flowing around him. No wonder almost every girl in school loves him… damn he's fine. What? I'm gay, so I'm allowed to say that. It's his own fault for looking so bloody effeminate… my god, I'm turning British! Call the ambulance! Joking aside, there is a legitimate reason for me to hate him. Well, not him exactly… suddenly the air behind the limey started to shimmer and before you could blink it had formed into my self-proclaimed eternal punishment. Yami Bakura, or just Bakura for short, scowled at me from behind his host. I wasn't exactly thrilled to see him either. Of course Yugi can't see him and just continues to chat away, giggling with Ryou as we stare eachother down. Fine with me. At least this way he keeps his trap shut…

"I saw the show in the tent. Was the fortune teller too poorly to die by the almighty Pharaoh's hands?" Damn, I spoke too soon. I just glared at him. Why bother wasting my voice? He won't listen to what I say anyway. Apparently, that doesn't go down too well as the thief growls at me and slaps where my face would be. It just passes through, but the threat is pretty clear. "I don't like being ignored." He tells me roughly. Good. I had never cared for his happiness, why should I start now? Well, why stop a good thing? I just spit at him, grinning as his scowl deepens. He might have a stronger physical build, but that didn't mean much in this world of no contact. Magic was what solved fights here, and no one could deny that I was better at that. Plus I'm no daisy myself. I do work out when I get the chance. Well, more like when Yugi's asleep and there's enough money for the gym lying around… Bakura hisses with rage, and you can almost see the fury coiling around him as he tensed… oh wait, that's shadow magic. Well, he started it. As he throws a pathetically small ball of shadows I raised a shield, deflecting his puny missile with ease. Fool. He dares to attack me with my element? The darkness is my pet! I can feel the familiar warmth as the eye of Horus flickers into existence on my head, grinning manically as Bakura's face fell. "Shit." He hisses, taking a few steps back. Too late. A huge orb of blackness bursts from my hands, so highly concentrated that even normal mortals can see it as it hurtles towards him… maybe this time he'll stay dead. Unfortunately for me Yugi can't see Bakura, all he saw was the old lady paralysed with fear behind him.

"YAMI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" he shrieks, slamming me with the mind link and forcing me to abandon the spell. No… I was so close… so close to being finally rid of him… Ryou rushes over to his Yami, confusing Yugi no end when he helped up someone that he couldn't see. Still, Ryou didn't know where the shadow magic came from, so I guess he was just as confused as Yugi was when he shouted at me. Oh, that's right… he shouted at me. Crap. That meant I would have to listen to another 'how could you Yami I'm so disappointed' speech… It wasn't as If I hadn't heard all of them before. Right on cue, Yugi whirls around to face me, his eyes leaking rage at me. Oh… he knew that woman, didn't he. Great. /Yami… You just fired a bolt of eternal dammination at my Grandmother/ Oh, balls. Yugi was rather possessive of his Gran. He glares at me, making me stare at my feet. Well, I did mess up… wait, did I actually just admit that? What is wrong with me! I'm a Pharaoh, and from what I learnt about royalty we are not supposed to apologise. Ever. Damn… I just can't seem to keep a good mask up around Yugi! It's like he can cut through everything and hit right where it hurts with his accusations. It's really annoying… I wouldn't give a damn if Bakura gave me a scathing remark, but when Yugi gets mad at me… it hurts. A lot. I know it shouldn't… but it does. How illogical is that! It drives me insane. Well, more insane than I already am. Yeah, I know I'm insane. Always was, always will be. I'm just better at hiding it than Bakura or Yami Marik. So I guess that makes me…half-sane? Yes, I like that. I'm now officially half-sane. Oh… Yugi's looking at me strangely. Did that little bastard infiltrate my thoughts without asking? /Half…sane? Yami, what are you rambling on about? / My god, the bitch did. Little rat! He could have at least asked…

/get out of my head. / I growl at him through the link, huffing as he removes himself from my mind apologetically. Damn right he should be sorry. I don't take well to being spied upon. /sorry, but you weren't responding. Plus… I, I want to get to know you better! / He blurted out, surprising me. He… he wants to get to know me? I… I don't know what to say. He hasn't wanted to talk to me since the Orichalcos incident. I think the unchained me scared him… I'm glad he's trying to get used to the real me. Okay, sure!

/Yugi, you could have just asked! / I send back cheerfully, making him jump. He then takes to staring at me in wonder. Okay… kinda creepy, but also kinda enjoyable. Gah, there I go again! I gotta stop these weird thoughts when he's around. It makes me sound creepy.

/you… you're going to open up? Really? / Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. /of course! I actually don't know you that well either. /

Hey… here's an idea! /how about we make it a game? We get to ask eachother questions, and the first person to refuse to answer a question loses. / Yugi bolts upright at that, then that little competitive spark lights up his eyes and he grins mischievously. That's my Aibou! Always up for anything. /Sure, Yami. Game on! /

End!

**Shugo: how was it? I attempted to add paragraphs in the proper spots! … Yeah, I know I suck at it. It's also much shorter than the last chapter… bleah. I feel so bad. **

**Ringo: don't worry! You can make up for it in the next chapter! **

**Shugo: ah yes… the 20 questions game. I'm going to have fun with that one. :3 **

**Yugi and Yami: … Help! **

**Ringo: thanks for the reviews so far! They are much appreciated. Suggestions are welcome too, so don't be shy! Please review! **


End file.
